Une si jolie perle
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure de mon couple préféré de Berlin.


_**Verliebt in Berlin – Le destin de Lisa**_

Titre « Une si jolie perle »

Auteur : LisaSeidel : comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Hans-Henning Borgelt, Joris Hermans

Genre : Romance David/Lisa, angoisse

Classification : K+ (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : la fic se déroule après la première saison

Résumé : Lisa et David sont mariés, à vous de lire…

**Note de l'auteur :** Une nouvelle aventure de mon couple préféré de Berlin.

J'espère que vous aimerez la fic autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Tout simplement parce que j'adore les personnages principaux.

Grands mercis à ma fleur et ma puce pour la béta lecture !

Feedback : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

Une si jolie perle 

Lisa se promenait dans leur maison, elle portait la chemise que David portait la veille au soir. Lisa adorait porter une chemise de son mari et uniquement ça et rien de plus. Elle posa la main droite sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande baie vitrée de leur chambre. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, le sourire aux lèvres : David dormait encore.

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée, elle avait encore du mal à réalisér qu'elle attendait un enfant. Lisa Plenske de Goeberitz allait devenir mère, un petit être dépendrait entièrement d'elle et de son mari, David.

David Seidel qui avait fait d'elle une femme comblée et heureuse. Lisa était quelqu'un qui croyait à la vie et à la capacité des gens à changer et la vie l'avait récompensée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber enceinte aussi rapidement et pourtant…

Lisa Seidel avait cependant quelques craintes : serait-elle une bonne mère ? Comment serait sa vie avec David et un enfant ? L'aimerait-il encore avec un énorme ventre ? Etre aux anges lorsque l'on apprend que sa femme est enceinte ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il le serait toujours une fois que le bébé serait là.

_Lisa arrête donc un peu de douter sans arrêt… David t'aime et tu le sais, il te l'a prouvé plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi doutes-tu toujours ? Tu doutes toujours parce que tu as peur, parce que tu penses que ce bonheur va s'évaporer un jour ou l'autre. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et non la réalité ? Et si je ne faisais que m'imaginer tout ce bonheur ? _

C'est alors que Lisa sentit les bras de David lui encercler la taille, un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Mmmm mmmm, » lui répondit-il en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Lisa. Celle-ci pencha la tête de côté et ferma les yeux.

« David… Mmmm… Tu sais bien que je ne te résiste pas quand tu fais ça, » souffla-t-elle.

« Oh, que oui, je le sais… Je l'ai découvert lors de la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Tu as encore mis ma chemise à ce que je vois. » Sourit-il malicieusement.

Lisa se sentit rougir légèrement « J'adore porter ta chemise, David, j'aime sentir ton odeur sur moi. David, il faut parfois que je me pince pour me rappeler que je ne rêve pas, me rappeler que tu es mon mari, que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. »

Elle se retourna doucement dans ses bras pour lui faire face et le regarder pendant quelques instants dans les yeux, cet océan chocolat qu'étaient ces yeux.

Souriant doucement il se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« Dis-moi, Lisa, n'es-tu pas en train d'inverser les rôles ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Lisa le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Hein ? Comment ça ? » fit-elle en glissant les bras autour du coup de son mari.

« Et bien, il me semble que c'est moi qui ai dû me battre pour toi. Lisa, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours quasi jusqu'à notre mariage. J'avais perdu tout espoir jusqu'à ce que tu sois sortie de l'église en courant, après que Richard m'a tiré dessus… » Sa voix se brisa, légèrement.

« Je sais, mon amour, je sais… et j'en suis navrée, excuse-moi d'avoir été si stupide de ne pas t'avoir cru avant, mais il s'était passé tant de choses… »

Lisa sentit une vague d'émotions la submerger : ils avaient fait tant d'erreurs tous les deux avant de se trouver enfin. Mais elle préférait ne plus y penser, c'était du passé et il ne faut jamais regarder en arrière… cela ne sert à rien car de toute façon on ne peut plus changer ce qui a été fait.

Elle se colla encore plus à lui et l'embrassa comme s'il était la dernière bouée à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher pour ne pas couler. David répondit au baiser avec la même intensité. Ils se séparèrent uniquement par un besoin vital d'air.

« Woaw, j'adore ça mais si tu m'embrasses encore deux trois fois comme ça, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir le coup avant de tomber en syncope. » lui dit-il en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Oups, désolée, » lui sourit-elle un peu gênée.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas aimé. »

Lisa avait baissé les yeux mais le regardait à présent avec des yeux brillants et humides de larmes.

« Hey… Lisa… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda David sur un ton inquiet.

« C'est rien, ça va passer. »

« Non, Lisa, ce n'est pas rien. Tu pleures, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

« J'ai peur… » Souffla-t-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, peur de te perdre… » expliqua Lisa à David d'un voix étranglée par les sanglots.

« Lisa… Tu seras une excellente mère, j'en ai la certitude… » commença-t-il mais Lisa avait à nouveau baissé les yeux.

Lisa n'arriva pas à relever les yeux pour le regarder, elle se sentait honteuse car elle doutait une nouvelle fois d'elle-même mais également de David. Elle ne le voulait pas mais c'était comme si une sorte de démon la forçait à douter.

« Lisa, trésor, regarde-moi… » lui ordonna David doucement mais fermement.

Lisa leva lentement les yeux sur son mari, elle l'aimait tellement depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux bleus sur lui, et elle l'aimait encore plus aujourd'hui.

_Je t'aime bien plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain. Oui, cette simple phrase résumait superbement bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui._

« Lisa, je t'aime bien plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain… »

Lisa sourit à travers ses larmes aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

_Ça recommence, il a une nouvelle fois dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas comme il l'a si souvent fait sans même le savoir. David et moi avons toujours cette connexion invisible qui me permettait de savoir quand il avait besoin de moi et c'est pareil pour lui. Comme lorsque j'étais dans le coma à cause du poison de Richard, il était près de moi car il a senti que j'avais besoin de lui. _

_Tout comme j'ai senti au mariage qu'il était en danger, je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je suis sortie en courant. Et puis, brusquement, j'ai réalisé qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. De plus Mariella me l'avait fait comprendre avant. Mais comme une idiote il fallait encore que je pense que David jouait avec moi, alors qu'en réalité il ne l'a jamais fait depuis qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi._

« Tu viens de dire exactement les mots que je pensais, David, c'est aussi ce que je ressens… »

Il sourit avant de continuer : « Lisa, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ça ne changera jamais. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour une autre personne de toute ma vie, tu peux me croire, et le fait que tu auras un ventre te rendra encore plus belle à mes yeux. Et il y a assez de place pour vous deux dans mon cœur, je te le jure. Je ne t'aimerai pas moins lorsque notre enfant sera là, je t'aimerai encore plus. Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde mes yeux et tu sauras que je ne raconte pas d'histoire… ».

_Il a pressenti mes doutes._

« Si jamais quelque chose devait t'arriver, je deviendrais fou. Tu es la personne que j'ai cherchée durant toute ma vie. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai jamais que toi. J'ai réalisé, il y a quelques mois maintenant ce qu'était le véritable amour, et je ne veux plus jamais le quitté. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette chaleur que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi. Je t'aime, Lisa. Mes rêves se réalisent grâce à toi. Je voulais fonder une famille depuis longtemps et voilà que cela va ce faire, tu seras la mère de mes enfants… »

« Tu… tu… en veux plusieurs ? » questionna-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Il la regarda d'un air gêné, « oui, pourquoi ? Toi, non ? »

« Si, David… mes rêves se sont réalisés grâce à toi aussi. Ce que je voulais depuis ce que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi est arrivé. Je suis devenue ta femme et je porte ton enfant, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'être avec toi. »

« Excuse-moi mon ange, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt qu'elle femme extraordinaire tu es. »

Lisa posa doucement son index sur les lèvres de son mari.

« Sssh… arrête, David. Ne t'excuse pas pour ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, on ne peut pas refaire les choses. Et puis, je t'ai fais souffre aussi. Ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui et maintenant. Donne-moi la force d'accepter ce que je ne peux changer, de changer ce qui peut l'être et la sagesse de connaître la différence…tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh, oui ! C'est ce que j'ai dit à ma mère lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher… »

« Tout ira bien, tu verras, et il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Cette phrase, Lisa n'aurait jamais dû la prononcer… car personne ne sait jamais de quoi son futur sera fait…

6


End file.
